


Bloody Eyes and Bleeding Hearts

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Detention, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Octopi & Squid, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: If Harry slipped on the eye later that night and bruised his head, Malfoy wouldn’t say.





	Bloody Eyes and Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I am serving detention #1 here, meaning the following:
> 
> ONE - Your first Detention will be served with Filch –   
> Writers: All detentions must be at least 250 words and no more than 950 words.  
> You must write or draw Drarry + Hogwarts Detention - either   
> 1) Receiving the detention -OR-   
> 2) Serving the detention.

“If you hadn’t impulsively punched me the second McGonagall opened the door, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

As far as messes, went, Harry thought that this was a small one. Malfoy’s eye had been immediately seen to, no longer red and swollen but back to its pale grey self, staring directly at him from across the room with more than a little irritation as soon as Harry’s head shot up.

“Well,” Harry said, “pardon me for thinking a fight would have fewer consequences than being found kissing in a broom cupboard.” 

His lips were still a bit ruddy from earlier, and Harry knew it too, from the way that Malfoy kept glancing at him.

Malfoy’s stare hardened some, head cocked to the right in question. “And how many times,” he drawled, tongue clicking, “have you been caught in said situation?” 

As bored and derisive as Malfoy’s statement was, Harry found the other boy looking away when he met his gaze again. That was new. The entire situation was new, rather. Harry had definitely experienced jealousy of all kinds being thrown at him from Malfoy throughout the years, but this was the first he felt it mattered. Not to him, but to the boy who still wouldn’t meet his eyes, even as Harry threw one of the items Slughorn had set them to sorting that night.

Predictably, he caught it, hand instinctively shooting out to grasp a flung squid’s eye.

“Oh you gross imbecile why on  _ EARTH -  _ !”

Dodging the eye as it was thrown back at him, Harry went to Malfoy’s table. 

“Enough times to know that we’ll be alone for quite some time.” 

Before Malfoy could respond, however, Harry had rounded the table and kissed him, smelly Potions ingredients be damned.

If Malfoy laughed at that comment, Harry couldn’t remember. He did remember the fingers pressing into the back of his neck; he could feel them for hours after.

If Harry slipped on the eye later that night and bruised his head, Malfoy wouldn’t say. He definitely didn’t kiss it better before sending Harry back to the dorm.


End file.
